


Pretty Little Jewel

by lrynt252



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrynt252/pseuds/lrynt252
Summary: A series of one-shots that aren't necessarily related, documenting encounters between Rita Skeeter and Bellatrix Black primarily during their years at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrucioAndCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/gifts).



"What are you up to, pretty little jewel?" came a question behind Rita that made her jump. Bellatrix never seemed to make any noise when she came up behind people. Rita tried to ignore Bellatrix peering over her shoulder.

"None of your business until it's published," she snapped.

"Oh, now I don't think that's the right answer," Bellatrix cooed. She swiped Rita's notes, shoving her back into her chair as she tried to decipher the code Rita was using. Rita sprung out of her chair again, wrenching her notes out of Bellatrix's hand. She laid them on the table, sticking her finger in Bellatrix's face.

"Hands off my work," Rita demanded. 

"Or what?" Bellatrix dared. There were few students left in the common room that late, but they were starting to file out of the room, more than acquainted with Bellatrix's temper. Even Andromeda, who had been studying as Bellatrix boredly asked her questions, started to make her way upstairs, shooting the pair a wary glance.

"Or I'll ruin you," Rita threatened. Bellatrix scoffed.

"Ruin me? You think you can ruin the eldest Black heir? And how would you do that?" Bellatrix asked amusedly. Rita Summoned copies of some statements and pictures she had, shoving them into Bellatrix's hands.

"Do you think Rodolphus will still be eager to marry you when he finds out you've slept through half the class?" Rita asked, smug as she watched Bellatrix look over what she had. "I Charmed the parchment and the people who told me what they knew might have drunk some Veritaserum, so they couldn't have lied." She was delighted by the growing rage on Bellatrix's face, the thin line of her pursed lips.

"You think I care about Roddy?" Bellatrix bit out.

"I think you care about his money, and I think Cygnus and Druella have exceedingly high expectations concerning their daughters not being sluts," Rits replied. Bellatrix was nearly shaking from anger. She tore apart the copies, setting the pieces on fire before shoving the tip of her wand into Rita's neck.

"You won't dare share that information. What happens within the halls of Hogwarts doesn't leave them," Bellatrix managed slowly through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't it?" Rita replied.

"You share those, your Animagus status gets outed," Bellatrix threatened. Rita had known it would come to this.

"Then I suppose we're at an impasse," Rita said coolly.

"I don't think so. You face a fine for your deed, and I face Banishment for mine," Bellatrix snarled, still boiling with anger.

"For your many many deeds," Rita replied, taking a step forward. She was flirting with death and it was exhilarating.

"I won't let you ruin me," Bellatrix told her. She replaced her wand with her hand gripping tight around Rita's neck. Immediately, Rita's hands came up, trying to dislodge the hand strangling her and push away Bellatrix. But it was useless. Bellatrix squeezed until Rita nearly passed out, letting up so that Rita could drop to her knees, coughing and sputtering and gasping for air as she massaged her throat. Bellatrix looked at her, an eyebrow raised as she waited for Rita to beg for her forgiveness. Rita finally looked up at her, still coughing.

"I'm keeping what I found," she managed hoarsely, glaring up at Bellatrix. It was not what Bellatrix had expected from someone she had come so close to killing, but despite herself, she was impressed that Rita was so determined. She was elevating herself to a worthy adversary rather than a simple nuisance.

"Keep it to yourself," Bellatrix snapped before spinning on her heel, heading for the dormitory.

"You know, they said you were violent in bed too," Rita called after her, a last show of bravado. The statement made Bellatrix half turn toward her.

"They asked me to be. Begged me. Much like you are now, on your knees. Are you just trying to nose out the competition and shame them out of the game, little jewel? I can smell you from here," Bellatrix spat before she left, leaving Rita embarrassed on the floor of the common room until she had caught her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bellatrix! I'm over here!" Rita called over the crowd in an overly cheery voice. Bellatrix spotted her, her mouth set in a suspicious frown, but she came over regardless.

"Yes?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Sit. I got you coffee. You take it black with sugar, yes?" Rita asked, adding two lumps of sugar into the coffee before stirring. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"Spying on me?" she asked.

"We eat at the same table every morning," Rita replied with a shrug, her voice still very cheery. She slid the coffee across the table, gesturing to the empty chair across from her again. Despite her suspicion, Bellatrix sat at the table, more than a little curious about what Rita wanted, especially with her looking at Bellatrix like she adored her.

"So, spill. Chasing a lead?"

"Something like that. Do you really want to be overheard?"

"Never," Bellatrix replied, and she cast some spells to make their conversation blend in with the general noise in the Three Broomsticks. "Talk."

"Oh, thank Merlin. I need to learn those sorts of spells. As for why you're here, we're on a date," Rita told her, still acting like she was somewhere romantic.

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix demanded incredulously.

"I lost a bet and as a consequence, I'm supposed to go on a date with you. I'm doing my part to make it look real. We have to be here together at least ten minutes or I have to do the forfeit," Rita explained. Bellatrix leaned forward, interested in what was scarier than tricking her. That would have its own consequences.

"And what's the forfeit?"

"Stripping naked and running onto the Quidditch pitch during the next game."

"So you'd rather imply that you're going to strip naked for me alone?" Bellatrix asked, making Rita's cheeks colour slightly. "I don't date."

"It seemed like the easier thing to opt for. Just ten minutes, Bellatrix," Rita said a bit pleadingly.

"And what are you willing to pay for ten minutes of my time?"

"What do you want?" Bellatrix looked at Rita appraisingly, leaning back in her chair. She looked like she was calculating exactly what her time was worth.

"You sneak out to the Quidditch pitch with me tomorrow late at night. You strip and run into the pitch," Bellatrix told her, a smirk curving on her lips. Rita tried her best not to look shocked.

"And how is that any better than the forfeit?" she asked testily.

"Because only I will see whatever you keep hidden under that uniform of yours," Bellatrix said. She shrugged. "Or you can bare it all for the whole school, including the professors." Rita thought hard, still feigning interest in Bellatrix romantically. 

"Fine, I'll do it. What night?" Rita asked.

"Two nights from now," Bellatrix said casually. She smiled triumphantly at Rita before reaching for the coffee. "Now, how do we pass the next seven minutes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix stirred sluggishly, making a face at the bright pulsing light shining in her face. She swatted at it and only then noticed there was a body on top of her. She shielded her eyes as she looked up at the person straddling her, remarking blond curls.

"What the fuck are you doing, Skeeter?" Bellatrix growled, half-asleep but awake enough to be angry.

"You ruined my bed," Rita accused.

"And so what? You're here to reward me?"

"And so I need a bed. Budge up."

"Sleep on the floor," Bellatrix grumbled, trying to push Rita off her.

"I won't. You set fire to my hangings and my bedding right after the elves left. You _ruined_ my bed and planned it out so I couldn't sleep in it," Rita persisted. "So you _will_ share yours or I will go to Slughorn. I am a journalist, I have evidence."

"And you think he'll believe you over a Prefect?" Bellatrix snapped, and Rita knew that wasn't the P-word Bellatrix had really counted on having weight. Slughorn collected people of all Blood Statuses, but the eldest Black daughter was one of his prized possessions.

"Budge up. You can spare half your bed. Besides, won't it ruin my reputation to crawl out of your bed in the morning? In the vein of collections, I'm the only one you've pursued not to yet give in," Rita leveraged. Bellatrix considered it. She had indeed wanted Rita, if only to prove she could have whoever she wanted, and especially that they would throw themselves at her feet for the privilege. 

"Fine. Only if you strip," Bellatrix challenged, a salacious smirk growing on her lips. Rita was close to just sleeping on the floor instead. It might be less humiliating. But after a moment she started to pull her nightgown over her head.

"My panties stay on," she said decisively, and Bellatrix didn't protest as her eyes raked appreciatively over Rita's body. She took the nightgown and tossed it out her hangings onto the floor, setting the scene for the morning. She then rolled over, leaving enough room for Rita to curl up and try to steal some of the covers, huffing at her rotten luck.


	4. Chapter 4

"How dare you?" Rita demanded, blazing into the room. Bellatrix was sat on the teacher's desk, idly checking her nails. She looked up at Rita.

"What?" she said in a bored tone.

"How dare you destroy my notes? Just because the story concerns your stupid sister," Rita fumed.

"You came for my family. I showed you what happens," Bellatrix remarked casually.

"That won't deter me. I'll only press harder," Rita promised. At that, Bellatrix hopped off the desk, eyes narrowed as she neared Rita slowly. She didn't need to draw her wand to exude power. Rita took a step back despite herself before shaking her head and holding her ground.

"You keep pushing, perhaps you'll find yourself in a very compromising position," Bellatrix threatened obliquely.

"Oh yeah? Like what? Like when I was nearly naked in your bed? Did that turn out the way you had hoped?" Rita replied, a triumphant smile on her painted lips. In fact, it hadn't caused much of a stir at all. The whole of Hogwarts had barely batted an eye as the whisper spread, having assumed they were already a pair poorly-concealed by all their public explosions of temper.

"You're not the only one who knows how to work a camera. One more false move and I'll have you with Cissy's proud peacock. If you ruin that match, Mother and Father will throw all their money into ruining you," Bellatrix threatened her. "He owes me a favour anyway."

"And you won't be jealous? Bad enough he wants to touch your sister, you want him to touch me? I don't have a problem having fun with Lucius," Rita replied, and could see Bellatrix clench her jaw. She didn't want Rita having fun with anyone. Rita should not have fun, she should be punished for messing with the Blacks' reputation. Bellatrix took another step closer, an unpleasant smile forming on her lips.

"Fine, fuck Lucius, don't fuck Lucius, whatever. I will write Mother and Father and you will have no chance at the Ministry. Every offer will dry up, every interview will cancel, everything you lay your quill to will crumble to _dust_ before you can even _think_ of being published," Bellatrix told her, exceedingly proud of the colour draining from Rita's face. Bellatrix was merely mildly inconvenienced and it was enough for her completely ruin Rita's life. Rita responded the only way that occurred to her, gripped with the fear of losing everything she had worked so hard for.

Rita slapped Bellatrix hard.

The slap echoed in the empty classroom, Bellatrix's cheek starting to redden. She and Rita looked at each other as if neither could really believe what had just happened. Then, Bellatrix narrowed her eyes again, rage evident on her expression. Rita knew she had crossed a line and her career was snuffed out before it could begin, if her life didn't get snuffed out first.

Bellatrix lunged forward, shoving Rita against the nearby desk and kissing her harshly, pressing so hard she split Rita's lip open. Rita was taken aback but pinned to the desk by the young woman who she had thought would murder her but had hoped for a long time would fuck her. She was getting what she wanted and she wondered how long it would last before Bellatrix discarded her like the others. Rita pulled Bellatrix very close, determined to keep her favour as she fumbled to tug up her uniform skirt.


End file.
